Toy Games
by XxroxysempaixX
Summary: Naruto was taken into captivity after desperately trying to rescue Sasuke. By whom? None other than the Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, rather than forcing the kyuubi out of him, keeps the blond as a pet; a toy. MM Yaoi


Hiya! I haven't updated lately, huh? Wowza! I better do that....In the mean time, how about some yaoi lemon? :D Yesh, it's true. I, roxysempai, is going to write her first yaoi. Alright,-takes deep breath- here goes! AND, this will not be a one-shot. It has 20 chapters to it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

Warnings: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Strong Language and Sexual Themes. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT BITCHES!

Summary: Naruto was taken into captivity after desperately trying to rescue Sasuke. By whom? None other than the Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, rather than forcing the kyuubi out of him, keeps the blond as a pet; a toy.

* * *

The breeze blew through his yellow hair as his feet pounded against the muddy ground floor. He ignored the ache in his thighs; pushing himself to keep going. His throat cried for water as he ran through a muddled puddle; the water splashing against his legs.

_'Must.....keep....going....' _

Naruto paused for a moment and got a feel of his surroundings for a moment. The chakra he was desperately trying to track was only about 15 kilometers away from him. He took a deep breath and began his run once more. Naruto felt a eerie tension in the air as he continued, but shook off as the wind. His teammate-no- friend was only matters away.

The blond was the only one who hadn't given up on the boy, even after years of hearing the things he did to hurt others.

Naruto dodged a hollow tree, curving off his trail slightly. Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who had sworn to kill his older bother, was the one he was searching for. The straight line stuck on Naruto's face curved into a small grin. _'Only 10 more meters and I'll be there,' _he thought as he got back unto his original path.

For months, he yearned to hear the mocking name of 'dobe'. His anticipation became known as he felt his stomach churn, making him groan silently. Naruto stopped as he saw the passing shadow in front of him. His blue eyes snapped shut as he focused carefully on it.

The chakra was familiar, but he was not sure it was Sasuke's completely. The shadowy figure had stopped, as well, by a boulder only about 11 feet away from him.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw the burning sharingan staring at him as a glare. "....Sasuke....?"

The figure didn't reply, it simply stared at him. "Sasuke, if that's you, please, please come back to the village with me," Naruto asked in a strong tone. He hoped dearly that his voice didn't shake; that Sasuke couldn't see his legs shaking.

The figure closed their eyes. Naruto dared to step forward, clearing his throat to remove the lump in his throat.

"Sasuke, I-"

The figure reopened his eyes, revealing the spinning sharingan. His breathing hitched as he relived the worst day of his life.

* * *

_Naruto clamped his eyes shut as he stared at the blood. The liquid was EVERYWHERE. It was splattered across the windows and on almost every piece of furniture. _

_He recognized each piece. The blond had sat upon this furniture only three days ago while he visited his best friend._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Naruto was standing in her room, which stunk of the crimson everywhere. An ANBU tapped him gently on the shoulder, causing him to turn to look at him.  
_

_"Captain, we've confirmed three dead bodies," he whispered to him quietly. Naruto's eyes widened as the bodies were presented to him, only a matter of two rooms away from Sakura's room._

_There laid :Akane Haruno, Takane Haruno and,worst of all, Sakura Haruno. He stared at them hollowly, not able to think straight. Naruto blinked away the tears that threatened to crawl down his cheeks. "Captain, we've found the murderer. Would you like to speak to him?" the same ANBU asked._

_The blond shook his head. "I would only murder him," Naruto muttered. His eyes were still focused on the solemn faces of the Haruno's when another ANBU known as Hatake Kakashi came behind him._

_"Naruto....I know this is hard but-"_

_The shocked blond snapped to look at the ANBU, his eyes watering and teeth clenched. "Kakashi-sensai, do you _see _this is?! This is my teammate! My friend! She was practically my SISTER! And you want me to calm the fuck down and do my job!?" he asked in a loud, threatening tone._

_Kakashi lowered his head, his ANBU mask slipping away from his face. "I understand the pain you must be feeling but you have a job. You have to take this job seriously and interrogate the murderer."_

_"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?" Naruto shrieked. "I've lost all my teammates. Sasuke ran away from the village to kill his prick of a brother and Sakura is D-E-A-D! Fuck that job! I'M GOING TO KILL THE FUCKER; SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"_

_Kakashi flinched as he listened to the boy scream. Other ANBU ran to the room to investigate, and were now standing quietly around the blond._

_Tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks as he hung his head. 'I have nothing left....I've lost everything I've ever loved....'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto woke up laying on a bed that had a silk blanket. He stared at it, trying to think if he had bought one for himself. **Do you remember buying one baka! You're not a home! **The blond growled as he sat up. '_You know, you show up at the worst times...' _The Kyuubi chuckled but did not say anything else.

The blue eyed jinjurikki studied the room carefully. There was a king size bed, which he was laying on. In the corner near what he presumed to be the closet door, was a chestnut desk that held scrolls in a tight, organized fashion. A window was behind him but he could sense that seals had been placed around it. Naruto sighed and tried to think clearly as he rubbed his temples.

_Okay....where the fuck am I?!_

"You're in the Akatsuki layer."

The low voice startled him but the blond shrugged it off before turning his gaze to the speaker who was leaning on the door frame. He had a resemblance to Sasuke but the hair was different. The eyes were glazed over with something that hid their true color. His onyx hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that trailed down the back. The intruder wore a net shirt and casual black pants. Naruto's eyes widened as he studied the face closer. He was...

"Itachi..."

Itachi smirked at him and nodded his head. "Correct. And you are Uzumaki Naruto, or most formally known as, the Kyuubi kid," the Uchiha replied. The blond stood from his sitting position glaring daggers at the man. "You-you caused Sasuke so much pain," he growled at him. Naruto shifted into a fighting stance, waiting for the Uchiha to do so as well.

Itachi walked further into the room, closing door behind him a swift motion; he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed while Naruto stood near the side of it. The blond could feel the hate radiating of him; his chakra increasing quickly without him trying. "You....you killed Sasuke on the inside. He's an arrogant jerk and now....he's run off to Orochimaru for power to kill _you!_" Naruto growled from the back of his aching throat. "And now, I will avenge him, by killing **you**!"

The room stood still for a moment as the eldest Uchiha stared at Naruto with an amused smirk on his face. "Really now?" he asked, a taunt in his usually monotone voice.

"Yes, so prepar-"

An agonizing pain shot through Naruto's body suddenly, causing him to kneel over and fall to the ground. The pain made it hard for the boy to breath for a moment, as a strangled cry left his throat to only meet dead ears.

"So Naruto, you will be avenging Sasuke, I presume?" Itachi taunted as the torture ended. The aqua eyed boy panted; clutching his stomach tightly.

"I-I won't g-gi-give up!"

A dark chuckle blasted through the room, "Sure. I'll leave you alone now, my pet."

Naruto waited, listening as the door opened, only to be shut once more. _'My pet..?'_

The kyuubi growled. **I am no ones pet. Not even an Uchiha's!**

The blond stood, stumbling back once, and laid himself on the big bed beside him. His eye's lids began to droop shut, signaling that it was time for rest. Naruto lied quietly, allowing himself to succumb to sleep; darkness filling his thoughts.

* * *

Please leave a review!:D


End file.
